Hidden Love
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Brawl. Peach loves Link. Link loves Peach. They don't know it... yet. And their friends are in the way. Lemon moved to Freewebs account. Link x Peach. Finished. Sequals are up.
1. The Hylian Hero

Hello, peoples! This is Shadow Princess 15 again! I'm back with another fanfic! I've decided to dedicate this one to all the people who like Peach/Link pairings. I don't know why, but they just make such a cute couple… :)

**This chapter will be from Peach's POV. Enjoy!**

**(I don't own SSBM, Peach, Link, or any of the other Smashers. So Nintendo, get outta my face! But I do own Smash Manor!)**

Hidden Love: A Super Smash Brothers Story 

-Chapter 1: The Hylian Hero-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I put my pillow over my head as my stupid alarm clock went off. I looked at it from under my pillow… it's only 10 o'clock in the morning! I need my beauty sleep! If I had a hammer right now, I'd bash that thing to Lylat System!

But knowing that Mario was probably going to throw cold water over me again, I managed to drag myself out of my lush, silky bed. If only my handsome crush (not Mario o ) was lying next to me… That would be sweet. Ok, enough daydreaming… time to get washed up and ready for breakfast…

**0-0**

After washing up, brushing my teeth, and doing my long blond hair, I put on my sky blue Happy Bunny shirt (which says "Scool maykes mee smartt"), a pair of light blue jeans, and some sky blue sneakers.

Bowser was still asleep and snoring like a drunken elephant. Of course, Mario, Luigi, and I had enough sense to know that we should let him sleep if we wanted to be humans instead of charbroiled steaks.

I walked out of my dorm, proceeded down the stairs, and ambled into the dining hall. Going through the line, I grabbed my usual breakfast: a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, some scrambled eggs, a glass of Lon Lon Milk, and a bowl of peaches with whipped cream.

As I walked out of the line, I saw him…that sexy Hylian who also happens to be one of my best friends, and one of my fellow Smashers: Link, the one I have a **major** crush on.

He was sitting at his usual table with his little brother, Young Link.

Link waved his hand at me to tell me to come and sit with him. He wanted me to come and sit with him!

I was thrilled to bits, but I stayed cool and calmly walked over to their table and sat down, "Hey Link… hey Young Link."

"Hey Peach," they said in unison.

"So… what's been going on with you two today?"

"Well, Young Link wet the bed again…" replied Link. Oh my God, he's got such a sexy voice! 8D

Young Link glared at him and said, "Dude! Shut up!"

Link and I laughed. Young Link just glared at us again and replied, "Hmph… well, lover boy over here went to bed without boxers again!" and then he broke out laughing.

Link turned red and replied, "Hey! You promised not to tell anyone that!" I just giggled even though that bit of 411 was really disturbing at meal time…

Five minutes later, Ganondorf yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!"

"Shit!" yelled Fox.

Link and I immediately ducked under the table and watched from under there as everyone threw whatever food was in reach.

"These people are so childish, it makes me sad…" I said quietly.

"I know right…" said Link. "How long you think this one will last?"

"Your guess is as good as mine… besides, I'd rather stay under here with you." …Okay… that was really bold and stupid of me. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…

"Well… I like being in your company, too, Peach." Oh my god… He likes to be around me? Maybe he does like me!

**0-0**

The food fight was over within an hour. When Link and I finally came from under the table, the cafeteria was a total mess. Food was everywhere and all over the place.

Then I remembered I had to meet the girls in the courtyard, "Hey Link, I'll catch up with you over dinner. I have to meet up with the girls."

"Yeah… same here. The guys and I have a meeting up in Marth's room, too." He looked around… "Where's Young Link?"

I peered around the cafeteria too, but Little Link was nowhere to be found. "He might be up in his room," I suggested. Link thought for a minute, then said, "Or… he might have went up to Marth's room during the food fight. I'll see you later, Peach."

"Okay, Link." Then we went our separate ways as I proceeded to Smash Manor's courtyard.

**0-0**

Samus, Zelda, Nana, and Krystal were already at the usual patio table by the spa area. "Hello Peach!"

"Hi girls!" I sat down in the chair between Nana and Zelda and replied, "So what's today's topic, girls?"

Zelda said, "Well, I think we should talk about our boy-crushes today." Everyone smiled. I, however, was sure my face was red as a tomato. I never told anyone about my crush on Link; not even my four closest girlfriends. It's over now… the minute they hear that I like Link, they're gonna overreact and drown me in questions I don't want to answer.

Suddenly, I was brought back to reality when Krystal asked, "Peach, why's your face so red?"

"Oh, nothing…" Krystal is the smartest girl in our circle, so she can see right through me. "Something's gotta be eating you, Peach. Nobody turns red in the face just like that…" said Samus.

"Really… I-I'm fine. It's nothing…" Who am I kidding? Neither of them are gonna fall for that! "Whatever you say, Peach," replied Krystal in an annoyed tone. I swear, she can be a real bitch sometimes…

"Hey Samus, tell us your crush."

Samus stammered, "I… I… like… I like… Roy…" Even without a helmet, I knew she was blushing. All of us shrugged, though, "We already knew that," said Zelda.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Samus just remained silent. Zelda went next, and said, "I have a major crush on Marth!"

"What?!" We were all surprised. Krystal replied, "We thought you liked Link."

"I used to… but when I saw his package, it wasn't big enough. So Marth must be bigger than him!" she exclaimed happily. Everyone else looked at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing: _Zelda is a hoe_.

Nana spilled next and squeaked: "I have feelings for Popo… and Young Link."

We all gasped and I said, "Two boys?" Nana only blushed and said, "Krystal, who are you crushing on?"

Krystal stayed quiet before saying, "I think I got something for Fox… I don't know why… but I just do…"

"Awww…"

Krystal just rolled her eyes at Zelda and said, "Peach, tell us about your boy."

Uh-oh… hammer time… I'm done for. They might as well tie me to a tree and say "Ready, aim, fire!"

"Come on, Peach, 'fess up!" said Nana.

Zelda jumped in and replied, "Yeah spill… who's the lucky guy?"

I couldn't breathe. Why were they pressuring me? I want to keep this to myself! Why should I tell them anyway? Oh yeah… because they would keep asking me and asking me until Ganondorf turns into a girl…

"I… I… I like… I like…" I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I was sweating.

Then Krystal yelled, "Who is it? Tell us! Who do you like?!"

I couldn't think as I got dizzier. That's when I said, "Link…" That's the last thing I remember before I passed out…

**0-0**

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know…"

"What happened?"

I heard voices, I felt warmth, I smell fresh air, but I saw black. I must be asleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see Zelda, Nana, and Link sitting on both sides of my bed. They looked at me with concern and said, "Peach!"

I looked around and spoke: "Wh-where am I? What happened to me?"

Zelda said, "You're in the hospital wing, Peach."

Nana replied, "You passed out, honey, right when you told us that you liked-"

"Shut up!" I yelled before she could embarrass me in front of Link. She kept her mouth shut after that.

Then Link said, "Dr. Mario says that you should be fine, but he wants to keep you overnight just in case."

I just stayed quiet for a minute to relish and take in what everyone told before saying, "Zelda… Nana… can I have some time alone with Link, please?"

"Of course…" and the two girls walked out the hospital wing.

Link and I were silent for a while, not knowing what to say to one another. But I broke the silence: "Link… I have to tell you something…" He didn't say anything for a bit, but then he replied, "Sure… what is it?"

My face began to feel warm as I courageously said, "You're my best friend, Link. You know that… and I think you should know why I fainted today."

Link's face became pale, but he replied, "Peach, you can tell me anything… you know that." He smiled at me, "So spill… what happened?"

I took a deep breathe. Now's my chance to tell the man I have a crush on… no… the man I love my deep, dark secret. I can do this… I can finally tell him. "Okay… but promise you won't be mad after I tell you, Link…"

"Of course, I promise…" he assured me with a friendly smile.

"Alright… the girls and I were talking about our crushes… and I panicked because I'd never told anyone who I liked…

"… my turn was last and I was scared to death of what they would say…

"…I started to sweat… and I felt dizzy and lightheaded… and my head was spinning. But Krystal, Nana, and Zelda kept pressuring me… and yelling at me to tell them. So I said, "I love Link…"

Link's face was shock-written.

"And that's the last thing I said before I felt myself fall… please don't be mad at me, Link." I could feel hot tears burn my sky blue eyes and spill down my pale cheeks. I couldn't say anything else because of the heavy lump in the back of my throat. Link's crystalline eyes just stared into my sapphire eyes as more tears poured from them and rained onto the white sheets below. "I'm… I'm sorry… Link…" was all I could choke out.

Suddenly, Link's face was just centimeters from mine. His warm breath smelled of peppermint like it always does… His soft lips brushed mine before they pressed themselves to my lips, kissing me.

Then he separated from me. A smile crept onto his face as he whispered, "I love you, too, Peach. I always have…"

I was speechless as I smiled back and he kissed me again.

**0-0**

**How's that? Please review and I'll return as soon as I can. No flames! I mean it!**

**Next chapter: Link's POV**


	2. The Mushroom Princess

**Hello peeps! I'm back! o **

**Link: Yeah! I get to tell my side! **

**(hug)**

Chapter 2: The Mushroom Princess

A cold chill runs through my body as I feel my red cotton sheets get stripped from my bed. A kiddish snicker splits the air. My crystalline eyes snap open to see my little brother, Young Link, laughing like the 10-year-old idiot he is. Kids these days… no respect for their superiors…

"Link! You slept with no boxers again?! That is too funny!!" Now he's rolling on the floor laughing his tiny ass off. I sarcastically laugh and say, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh…" I grab my black boxers off the headboard and slip them on. After walking over to his small wooden bed, I spot a huge yellow stain on his bed sheets. "Hmmm… I see you wet the bed again. Didn't I tell you not to swallow your spit while you're drooling at Nana?"

It's funny for me, but not for him. Young Link glares at me and says, "Forget you!"

Then I realize that there's only one bathroom and two of us. Both of us eye the door and run for it.

"Move! Let go!"

"You move! I got first dibs!"

"The hell you do! I'm older!"

"Yeah, older and dumber!"

Then I look at the bedroom door and say, "Zelda, where's your shirt?"

Young Link's widened eyes dart to the bedroom door as I discreetly slip into the bathroom and slam the door shut. He starts banging on the door, yelling, "HEY! NO FAIR, LINK! YOU CHEATED!" Heh heh heh! One for me… zero for him… Booyah!

After I finish washing up and brushing my teeth and hair, I walk out the bathroom. That's when Young Link lets me have it: "Stupid, limp-dicked buttmuncher!"

"Whatever, you crazy midget…"

He sticks out his tongue at me and I flick him off.

While he's in the bathroom, I put on my green "Collateral Damage" T-Shirt, some blue jeans, and a pair of green sneakers. Hey, I don't wear a tunic with leggings all the time; on the weekends, it's a shirt, jeans, and sneakers for me. 8P

After my little brother finally gets his silly short self out the bathroom, we go down to the dining hall for some morning-time grub. In the line, I pick up some bacon, French toast, a sausage,egg,cheese biscuit, some hash browns, and a glass of orange juice. Young Link grabs a plate of blueberry waffles, some cheese grits, and a glass of chocolate Lon Lon milk.

We sit at our usual table and that's when I see her: the beautiful angel who happens to be princess of the Mushroom Kingdom; Peach… the one I love. She's also my very best friend; has been ever since we first met. I wave my arm in the air so she can sit with us… and she's coming over here! Okay, Link… you just gotta chillax…

Peach sits down across from me and says, "Hi Link, hi Young Link."

My brother and I reply, "hey Peach."

"So, what's been going on with you two today?" she asks.

(swoons) She has the voice of an angel… maybe I can make her laugh… "Well, Young Link wet the bed again." And I can assure you he was not happy, because he glares daggers at me and yells, "Dude! Shut up!"

Peach and I laugh. It worked! However, Young Link stares us down again and says, "Hmph… well lover boy over here went to bed without boxers again." I'm sure my face is red as a sunset… that little twerp! He's gonna get it… I say, "Hey! You promised not to tell anyone that!"

Peach giggles again, which makes me feel more embarrassed…

We continued to eat our food for about five minutes before Ganondorf yells, "FOOD FIGHT!"

That's when Fox bellows, "Shit!"

Ugh… not again! This happens every time! While Young Link starts to fling waffles, Peach and I scramble under the table for safety and look at the scuffle from there as everyone throws any food in sight.

"These people are so childish, it makes me sad," says Peach.

"I know, right?" I reply, "how long you think this one will last?"

""Your guess is as good as mine… besides… I'd rather stay under here with you…"

Whoa… she'd rather be under here with me? 8) "Well, I like to be in your company, too, Peach." Ok… that was really corny. Note to self: Shut the hell up for the sake of your sanity.

**0-0**

After an hour, the food fight subsides, so we crawl from under the table. I guess you could say that a four-year-old's room was clean compared to the dining room… there was food all over the place: floor, ceiling, wall, and face.

Then my angel speaks: "Hey Link, I'll catch up with you over dinner. I have to meet with the girls."

"Yeah, same here. The guys and I have a meeting up in Marth's room, too." Then I realize something isn't right and I look around… "Where's Young Link?"

Peach peers around the cafeteria too, but obviously doesn't see my little brother. "He might be up in his room," she says. I think for a minute, then say, "Or… he might have went up to Marth's room during the food fight. I'll see you later, Peach."

"Okay, Link." Then we go our different routes as I head for Marth's dorm.

**0-0**

In Marth's room, he, Roy, Fox, Popo, and Young Link were sprawled over the floor, "What's up?"

"What's happening, Link?"

"Young Link, how'd you get up here so fast?"

My short sibling replies, "After Mario and Falco nearly nailed me with oatmeal, I decided to dip outta there. So I came up and hid out in here."

"…Good for you…" I say as I lay on my stomach next to Fox. "So, what are we gonna spill about today?"

Roy looks at the ceiling, then replies, "Let's tell about… the chicks we like!"

Everyone murmurs in agreement. Me? Not that happy. These guys are my closest friends and all, but the minute I say, "I love Peach," it's gonna be a nail in my coffin. Why? Because Roy, Popo, and especially Young Link have really big mouths.

Marth goes first and says, "I think I have a crush on Zelda… I don't know why, but I just think she's cute…"

Everyone else shot me looks. I don't know what they're thinking because I only like Zelda as a friend, and I'd like to keep it that way because I'm the one who saved her and all, so a romantic relationship would be kinda awkward for me.

Roy snickers, however, making Marth turn red. Fox sees Marth's face and says, "Roy, shut up and tell us who you like."

Roy, being the cocky jackass that we know, just blurts out, "I like Samus a lot, man!"

Popo says, "I thought you had feelings for Peach?"

"I did, but Samus has bigger boobs than Peach!" he announces happily. I can tell that everyone is thinking the same thing: Roy is a pervert and a man-slut. Oh well… circle of life…

Then Young Link says, "Hey Popo, which girl are you crushing on?" Popo's pink cheeks redden instantly, "N-N-Nana…"

Uh-oh… Young Link likes Nana, too! I remember when he told me a few weeks back… "You can't like Nana! I like Nana!" yells my brother.

"WHAT?!" bellows Popo.

They then pounce on each other and begin to roll around on the floor, biting and punching each other.

O.o… Marth replies, "… okay…. Fox, why don't you tell us who you like?"

Our furry friend looks around and stutters, "Krystal…"

"I already knew that, Fox," I reply.

"Awww…" says Roy.

Fox tells him to shut up and get a life. Dammit, that leaves me! Well, my goose is already cooked and fried. I'm not even gonna beat around the bush, "I love Peach. There I said it…"

Widened eyes stare at me and jaws are on the floor. "Dude…"

"Oh my god…"

"Your best friend?!"

"I like boobs!" (Typical… Roy, the idiot…)

Suddenly, Nana bursts through the door with a frightened look on her small face.

"Nana! Get out! Boys only!"

"Screw you, Marth! Link, you have to come to the hospital wing… something's wrong with Peach!"

"What?!" I ask in panic.

"We were talking and she just… passed out!"

I immediately bolt out the door and on my way to the hospital wing. I could hear Nana trying her best to keep up with me: "Link! Wait! Slow down, you got those long-ass legs! I got these little bitty hooves! Link!"

0-0

When I got to the hospital, I burst through the doors to see Peach laying motionless on a bed with Zelda sitting beside her.

I see Dr. Mario and ask him what happened to my best friend.

"Princess Peach just passed out, that's all… but I'm going to keep her over night, to be on the safe side," say the doctor.

Nana finally walks in, out of breath, and punches me in the arm while she passes me, "Thanks for waiting for me, stupid." Then she sits beside Zelda, and I sit across from Nana.

"Is she okay?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know…" says Nana.

"What happened?" asks Bowser. When the three of us see him, we frantically motion for him to get out. Brandishing a middle finger, he hesitantly stomps out of the hospital. Then as we look down, we see Peach open her eyes and look at us. Zelda, Nana, and I happily exclaim, "Peach!"

She looks around and asks, "Wh-Where am I? What happened to me?"

Zelda says, "You're in the hospital wing, Peach."

Nana replies, "You passed out, honey, right when you told us that you liked-"

"Shut up!" yells Peach, which makes Nana stay quiet.

Then I state, "Dr. Mario said that you should be fine, but he wants to keep you overnight just in case."

All of us are quiet before Peach says, "Zelda… Nana… can I have some time alone with Link, please?"

"Of course…" and the two girls amble out.

Silence falls upon us before Peach speaks: "Link… I have to tell you something…" She has something to tell me? Whoa… I wonder what it is… "Sure… what is it?"

I could see her face turn pink as she says, "You're my best friend, Link. You know that… and I think you should know why I fainted today."

I could feel my skin lose its color because I know what it probably is, but I reply, "Peach, you can tell me anything… you know that." I smile at her and say, "So spill… what happened?"

She takes a deep breath. I forgot she just recently broke up with Roy, so she might've passed out because she's either depressed, or she's probably pregnant by him. "Okay… but promise you won't be mad after I tell you, Link…"

She seems worried and I want to comfort her, so I smile as I say, "Of course I promise."

"Alright… the girls and I were talking about our crushes… and I panicked because I'd never told anyone who I liked…

"… my turn was last and I was scared to death of what they would say…

"…I started to sweat… and I felt dizzy and lightheaded… and my head was spinning. But Krystal, Nana, and Zelda kept pressuring me… and yelling at me to tell them. So I said, "I love Link…"

I stare at Peach in shock… she loves me? I'm her crush?!

"And that's the last thing I said before I felt myself fall… please don't be mad at me, Link." Then she started crying. I hate to see her cry like this. I looked at her as tears continued to speckle the white sheets with wet spots. Why would I be mad at her? She loves me and I love her!

"I'm… I'm sorry… Link…" Peach says again with difficulty.

She's taking this the wrong way! That does it… it's now or never… I slowly inch my face down to Peach's and skim my lips against hers before I press them down to her lips, and kiss her. If this doesn't show I love her, nothing will.

After kissing my love, I smile once more at her as I tell her: "I love you, too, Peach. I always have…" she then smiles back at me as we lock lips again.

**0-0**

**Awww… that's cute!**

**Chapter 3 will be much larger and "sexier." I promise.**

**Read and review please!**


	3. A Step Back In Time

**I've decided to push the lemon to chapter 4. Sorry to disappoint you all! I'm sorry! (gets shot)**

**But I figured why not make this chappie a flashback. This chapter will show how Link and Peach first met.**

**Disclaimer: In Nintendo we trust… because I don't own crap. Just the fic, and Smash Manor. These are mine! Back off!**

**This chapter has some cute fluff!**

Chapter 3

A Step Back in Time

Around a year ago… 

A blond girl clothed in a magenta dress walked through the doors of Smash Manor. A short, brown toadstool with the girl's luggage followed behind.

"According to my letter, my room is upstairs in the Mushroom Dorm. Let's go upstairs, Toadsworth," said the woman as she read a white paper and walked up the stairs.

"Yes… Princess Toadstool," replied Toadsworth as he struggled with the bags, following the princess up the steps.

When they arrived at the Mushroom Dorm, a short porky man in red and a tall lean man in green were in the room.

"Hello Mario, hello Luigi," greeted the princess as she walked in.

"Princess Peach! So lovely to see you," exclaimed Mario, giving Peach a kiss on the hand.

Luigi walked over to Toadsworth and asked, "Would you like me to help you with those?"

"Please do! These darn things are heavy!" said the irritated, bespeckled toadstool as he handed the bags to Luigi and ambled out of the dorm room.

After putting the pink luggage on Peach's silk bed, Luigi joined them and said, "So, I see you accepted Master Hand's offer to join us in the SSBM tournament."

"Yeah," replied Peach, "I wanted to do it last time, but Toadette go the flu at the last minute, so I decided to let you two go on without me so I could take care of her. But I'm so happy I can do it this time."

"Oh… I just remembered! Link wants us to meet him downstairs," said Mario.

"You mean Link is in it again this year! That's great!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Link?" asked the puzzled princess, "Who's Link?"

"He's a really good swordsman and a great fighter. Last time, he beat me in the final round and won the tournament. He's that awesome. You've gotta meet him, Peach," explained Mario.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," exclaimed Peach.

**0-0**

When the three Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants arrived in the dining room, three elfin people were sitting at a round table by the wall.

One of them, a blond teenage boy with blue eyes, got up and approached Mario, "Hey Mario! What's good?"

"Ah, nothing. What's been happening with you, Link?" asked Mario giving Link a high-five.

"Same old, same old," replied Link, taking his seat, "Hey Luigi. You're in it this year, too?"

"Mm-hmm… glad you're back again," said Luigi.

"Are you kidding? After all the fun we had last time? I'd be crazy not to come back. Oh and I brought a few friends, too," said Link. "This…" he said, pointing to a woman sitting next to him, "… is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Hi…" said Zelda shyly.

"So this is the Princess Zelda you were telling me about last time. It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," replied Mario as he and Luigi bowed to her.

Zelda giggled shyly.

"And this is Young Link," continued Link, pointing to a small boy on his right, "this is my ten-year old self…"

"How can you be a teenager and a kid at the same time in different bodies?" asked Luigi curiously.

"You're asking the wrong person," Link simply replied, "I know it's confusing, so I just tell people that he's my little brother."

"Hey," said Young Link.

"Oh… he, I mean, you look so cute as a kid," mused Peach, softly pinching Young Link's plump cheek and making little Link blush.

"Thanks…" said Link.

Mario then said, "This is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hello…" Peach replied quietly.

"Oh… so this is the Princess Peach I've heard so many nice things about," replied Link taking her hand in his, "May I add that you are really beautiful…" and he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Link…" blushed Peach with a smile on her face. "I feel so happy that I'm not the only princess here," she said to Zelda.

"Yeah, I feel much better knowing that there's someone else here just like me," replied Zelda happily.

"Oh yeah, did Master Hand ever invite that Garoda man that terrorized Hyrule?" questioned Mario.

"You mean Ganondorf?" He's a Gerudo and yes that dumbass glove was stupid enough to invite that S.O.B." Link answered, rolling his cerulean eyes in irritancy. "What about the Browser dude? You know, the Koopu King or something like that…"

It was Mario's turn to roll his eyes when he said, "You mean Bowser the Koopa King. Yeah, Master Hand invited him, too. Don't worry; I'm planning to set him on fire for doing that bullshit…"

"Well look on the bright side… they can't kidnap Peach or Zelda with all these people around," Luigi assured them.

However, Link and Mario shot each other glances before they said, "I wouldn't put it pass them…"

"Yeah… Ganondorf is crazy and deranged," said Zelda, suddenly becoming interested in her link gloves.

"And Bowser is a complete psycho," agreed Peach, fiddling with her sapphire ring.

**0-0**

Later that night… 

Peach was fast asleep in the Mushroom Dorm when someone woke her up, "Psst… Peach, you awake?" The Mushroom Princess opened her light blue eyes in the dark and saw a tall figure standing over her. However, she recognized the voice and inquired, "Link? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," confirmed Link, "Would you like to come and sit with me on the balcony and talk a little?"

"Sure," whispered Peach as she got up, "Let me just put my robe on."

**0-0**

As Link and Peach walked down the hallway, Young Link found them, "Hey Link, where ya going?"

"No where. Go back to bed," replied the swordsman.

"Aw, come on. I'm not… tired," said the ten year old, trying to stifle his yawn.

"I heard that yawn. Bed, now," commanded Link pointing to a door down the hall. With a scowl, Young Link obeyed as he muttered, "Stupid Link with his stupid ears and his stupid…" but the rest was unheard as he wandered into the Hyrule Dorm and shut the door.

Link sighed as he asked, "What am I going to do with him?" Peach just giggled.

Soon, they arrived at the balcony. Closing the door behind them, the two blonds leaned on the stone edge as they looked at the full moon hanging in the sky.

"So… why did you want to see me?" asked Peach after a moment of silence.

"Just wanted to get to know you a little better. Mario and Luigi told me about you and I was really excited when I saw your name on the invitation list," explained Link.

"Really? Mario told me about you, too. But he didn't tell me until I got here today," replied the Mushroom princess.

"Hmm…" mused the Hylian, "He must still be a little pissed about the last tournament."

"Obviously," agreed the princess, "he told me that you beat him the last time and won. I was supposed to come last year, but my attendant's sister, Toadette, got sick at the last minute. So, I told Mario and Luigi to go on without me."

"Aw… that's too bad," said Link. "Well, at least you're here this time. Trust me, you'll have lots of fun."

"I hope so… being cooped up in a castle for 16 years gets boring after a while," replied Peach.

They continued to look at the nighttime sky in silence. It got chillier each minute. Peach shivered and said, "Whoa… it got cold out here…" as she gripped her arms.

"Here…" said Link, taking off his red jacket, "…you can put mine on. It's warm out here to me."

Peach thanked him, took the coat, and placed it around her arms. Then she looked back at Link without his shirt on. If she could gasp, she would've, but Link sexy muscle tone and clean-shaven chest took her breathe away. His pecs were defined, his abs were cut in all the right places. Plus, there wasn't a single hair in sight, and his biceps were shaped just right. Peach felt lightheaded as she continued to stare.

Link soon noticed and said, "Peach… Peach…" he waved his hand in her face, "Peach…"

The princess snapped out of her trance and apologized, "Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to stare… it's just…"

"Just what?" asked the dumbfounded swordsman.

The princess looked away in shame as she confessed, "I… I've never seen a man… without his shirt on… or with muscle before…"

Link was a little taken back by this comment, but he asked, "Really?"

Peach nodded and continued, "I thought all guys were fat like Mario… and skinny like Luigi… But neither of them have muscle like you, Link."

The teenage Hylian smile at this and replied, "Thanks, Peach." No one had told him something like that before. (Well… for ten hours… no one had said anything like that to him.)

"May I?"

"May you what?"

Peach looked away, "Never mind… it's such a dumb question."

But Link comforted her by saying, "Nonsense… go ahead. Ask me. There's no such thing as a dumb question."

The shy princess looked to the ground and began, "May I…" but Link cut her off my placing his finger under her chin, so they were eye to eye.

Feelings started to erupt inside Peach's heart and she figured it out: She loved him. Not just as a friend… but more…

"I wanted to ask… if… if I could… feel them… I've never touched a muscular man before…" she finished timidly. She then looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… I sound like an idiot."

Link was a little stunned, but he replied, "Peach… you don't sound like an idiot… you're my best friend. If you want to touch me, go ahead. I don't mind. He smiled afterwards as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Peach looked back up at him with a few tears in her eyes and asked, "I can?" Link nodded as he brushed wiped the tears from her face. Using her right hand, the princess slowly placed it on his abdomen. Her hand started to tremble as she felt how warm and soft his skin was. She slowly moved her hand across his rippling abs and defined pectoral. "Wow… they're so… firm…" she replied as she removed her hand from his body.

"Thanks… I do bench presses to maintain them," Link informed her.

Another moment of silence followed before he asked, "You want to go back to bed now?"

Peach yawned and replied, "That would be nice…"

**0-0**

At the Mushroom Dorm entrance, Peach stood in the doorway as she said, 'Thank you for this, Link."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" asked the Hylian.

Peach giggled as she leaned her face to his and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, leaving Link with a healthy blush on his face. "You're my best friend, too, Link," she replied with a smile. "See you in the morning."

"Same here," said Link as he walked down the hall.

**0-0**

Back in the Hyrule Dorm, Link got himself ready for bed as Zelda playfully asked, "What's up with you? You're red in the face as if someone just kissed you."

Link didn't say anything as he reddened even more. Zelda got the message, "Oh my god… someone DID kiss you! Spill… who was it?"

"Peach…" was all he could say because his voice left him momentarily.

"You mean that Mushroom Princess? Aww…" mused the Hylian princess.

"She's my best friend… but I think I'm in love," replied the teen swordsman as he went under the covers. "Good night, Zel."

"Good night, Rinku," and both fell asleep.

**0-0**

So that's how they met. I promise Peach and Link will do the "big nasty" next chapter. I promise, please don't kill me!

**(gets shot)**

**Peach: Yeah! I'm getting hor-**

**(punches her arm) Peach! Not in front of the kids!**

**Peach: Oh… sorry…**


	4. Do the Bad Thing

Sorry for the long wait, peeps

**Sorry for the long wait, peeps. School's been a major bitch, my teachers act like they have PMS, and I had three SOLs to take! But, I have the next chapter, and that's all that matters, right?**

**Citrusy lemon straight ahead, so if you get aroused, don't say I didn't warn you! (gets shot)**

**Zelda, put that fucking gun down! You can't have Link in this fic, either! He's with Peach! Deal with it!**

**Zelda:**** Bitch… (walks off)**

Chapter 4

Do the Bad Thing

It was a hot, sunny 92-degree day at Smash Manor. Ness, Nana, Popo, and Young Link were playing the pool to keep chilled. The four were engaged in a splash fight. But the minute Pikachu and Pichu were ready to jump in the pool, the kids immediately ran out. You should know why…

Zelda, Samus and Krystal were playing Double Dutch, and were trying to teach Mario and Marth how to play. Magic word is "trying."

Roy was showing Ganondorf how to properly wield and use a sword. Needless to say, he's getting nowhere.

Mewtwo was giving Bowser his usual palm reading, to see when he'd finally defeat Mario. Mewtwo told Bowser that the future was hopeless for him.

Dr. Mario was giving DK his monthly check-up and mange shot.

Yoshi and Kirby were in the manor's kitchen, raiding the fridge (as usual).

Falco, Birdo, Vaati, and Capt. Falcon were training for their upcoming melee fight.

Pit and Metaknight were flying in the blue skies to see who could fly the fastest.

And finally, Link and Peach were strolling around the lush courtyard. Bees and butterflies were fluttering around to every colorful flower and shrub in sight. A pink and blue one flew toward Peach, who stuck out her hand, allowing the butterfly to sit on it. Peach giggled and said, "See if you can catch one, Link."

Link looked around, and spotted a blue-green butterfly. He stuck his hand out to catch it, but instead, the little insect flew to his pointed nose and rested there. He looked at the little butterfly, and then glanced at Peach, who giggled.

"Look, two more," she announced, pointing to two yellow and pink butterflies.

The Hylian tried again to catch them, except the tiny insects liked his elfin ears better. Each one landed on his longs ears, causing the princess to laugh some more. The elf lightly shook his head and the three butterflies flew away.

"How do you get them to stay on your finger?" asked the confused swordsman.

"I was born with a natural gift with animals… but I can teach you…" explained Peach, "…First, look for a butterfly, and wait for it to come near you…"

Link looked around and spotted a black and orange monarch butterfly; the little insect was two feet away from him.

The princess then said, "Okay, extend you hand out very slowly…"

Link did as he was told, and the winged monarch fluttered down and landed on the tip of his index finger. He smiled and said, "I did it! I got one!"

Peach saluted with a giggle and said, "Nice job!"

Suddenly, Master Hand's voice blared over the loudspeaker: "Team BlackShadow, I need to see you… Team BlackShadow, I need to see you. Thank you."

The princess and the elf glanced at each other, "Wonder what he wants now?" mused Link.

"May as well go and see…" replied Peach.

So the two walked hand-in-hand to Master Hand's office.

In the mansion, they saw Crazy Hand in the sitting room, sprawled out all over the floor. A litter of empty beer cans lay around him. He burped loudly and, in slurred speech, he said, "And that's how I killed my socks with a banana…"

Link and Peach continued on their way while saying, "Drunk at Poker Night again…"

When they arrived at Master Hand's study, they asked, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes… I've decided to schedule a melee between you and Team OrangeSpirit for next week as a qualifying round to see who will be in the Top Four. I suggest plenty of rest; good, healthy meals; and lots of practice. If you know who's on Team OrangeSpirit, you'll know why…" explained the white glove.

"Yes, sir…" replied the couple in unison.

"Good. Then that is all…"

As they left the office, the princess asked, "Who's on Team OrangeSpirit again?"

"Uh… I don't know… Maybe we should check the team roster… just to be safe…"

**0-0**

"GANONDORF AND BOWSER??" Link and Peach yelled in disbelief as they passed out onto the floor.

"Our archenemies?!"

"We're screwed!!"

Nelson (from The Simpsons) came by, pointed to them, and said, "Ha Ha!"

Peach looked up at the yellow-skinned boy and announced, "Wrong fanfic, retard!"

Nelson looked around, then stalked off, muttering, "Stupid bitchy princess…"

"Anyway…" replied Peach, "…what the hell are we going to do now, Link?"

"Uh…" mused the Hylian, "…I have no clue. I think our best bet is to do what Master Hand said…"

"…and rely on sheer dumb-luck…" the princess added grimly.

As the two stayed silent, Peach's mind was on "Information Overload/Overdrive:"

_Link and I have been dating for about two months now… Zelda said it was high time we got hot and heavy… Not that I'm afraid… It's just… How do I approach him... I wanna do it, to show him that I love him… I mean, that's why it's called making love, right… I'm so nervous, though… What if he thinks I'm crazy or insane or mental… But what if he __**does**__ wanna do it… What if I chicken out or have a panic attack like the day I admitted that I liked him to the girls… Maybe if I just ask Link… or drop it casually or in a sneaky way… Nah, that'd take too long… I should do it while I have the chance… Well, here goes everything… _

"Uh, Link?" the princess asked shyly.

"Yeah?" answered the Hylian, sitting up to look at his girlfriend.

"Can we go to my room? I, uh… I wanted to show you something…" stated the princess as she felt light-headed again. Link has that effect on her.

"Sure… let's go," he replied, helping Peach off the floor.

**0-0**

**--A/N: Lemon is on my Freewebs: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)midnightcrystalsage(slash)--**

Finally, Peach looked into Link's eyes and whispered, "Thank you for this, Link…"

"No prob…"

"I'm so tired… I don't even wanna get up…" complained the princess.

"That's okay. We can just rest here until dinner," said Link, pulling himself out and laying on his back.

Peach giggled and laid her head on his muscular chest, and said, "I'd like that…" before falling asleep from complete exhaustion.

The Hylian wrapped his arms around the princess's slim body, pulled the covers over them, and surrendered to slumber himself.

**Well, I think two more chapters to go:)**

**Please review!**

**-Shadow Princess 15-**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I'll pay you a million dollars in the next lifetime, I promise.**

**Nothing else much to say really… except that I don't own anything, save for Smash Manor and the fanfic. Nintendo owns everything else.**

**Zelda:**** I can't believe you made them **_**do**_** that last chapter! Link is supposed to be mine!**

**Pit:**** Link was never yours in the place, so just shut up. (pushes Zelda off cliff) She'll be back… she always comes back…**

**Thanks, Pit. Anyways, let's get to it!**

**This is for you, Maximus! (blows kiss)**

Chapter 5

Surprise, Surprise…

Three weeks later…

"Peach… come on! You've been in there for an hour already!" Mario yelled through the bathroom door.

"I'll, I'll be out in a minute," Peach yelled back in a shaky voice. The princess looked at the pregnancy test in her trembling hand. She stared at the pink plus sign on the white plastic. It was the fifth test she'd taken in a row that came out positive. Peach knew for sure that she was now carrying Link's child.

Damn… she thought… we should've been more careful.

Tears crept down her pale cheeks as she sighed and whispered, "How in the world am I gonna tell him?" Her heart was doing backflips. As she pictured herself telling Link and him saying things like, "I'm not ready for a baby," and, "I don't want to be with you anymore," she felt her stomach freefall.

However, Peach wiped her face, tossed the test into the wastebasket, and came out the bathroom.

"About time…" replied an irritable Mario.

"Oh, shut up you pasta-loving fat tub of lard…" retorted the princess as she walked out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

Bowser went up to the Italian and asked, "What's up with her?"

"Search me…"

**0-0**

Since Zelda and Samus were still asleep in their respective dorms, Peach went down to the dining hall find Pit. Sure enough, he was in there chatting with Snake and Metaknight. Well… they were… until Snake decided to light up a cigarette.

Pit rolled his eyes and said, "Do you mind? You can't smoke that thing in here! I'm trying to eat!"

Snake replied, "Watch me…" But before he could put the nicotine stick in his mouth, the angel smacked it out of his hand. The spy snarled at him and pouted. "Next time, I'll do more than smack it out of your hand," Pit said warningly.

"And… your point is?" asked Snake, taking out another one.

Pit was ready to kick him in the face before seeing Peach walk up to their table, "Oh, hey Peach!"

"Hey, Pit. Can we take a walk?" asked Peach, showing her anxiety in a strained expression.

"Sure… Another asthma attack is all I need," said the angel, getting up from his seat as he stared maliciously at Snake.

**0-0**

As the two walked around the courtyard, Pit said, "Okay, Peach, what did you really bring me out here for? I know you didn't drag me from breakfast just to walk."

"No…" confessed Peach "… I need some advice."

"You sound scared…"

"Oh believe me, scared doesn't even begin to explain it. I'm terrified…"

"Well, I'm right here. Go ahead, tell me what's wrong…" 

Peach took a deep breathe and said, "I'm pregnant…"

"WHAT?!"

"I know…"

"What the… Does Link know?" asked the surprised angel.

"That's just the problem, Pit. I have no clue how I'm supposed to tell him! I don't want him to freak and break it off with me…" said the princess, looking at the ground.

"Hmmm…" mused Pit, "…how sure are you that you're expecting?"

"Nausea for weeks, increased hunger and irritability, I'm late… and I took five pregnancy tests that all resulted in positive readings… so I'm pretty sure…"

"Oh dear god…" replied the angel boy in disbelief.

"I know…" admitted the ashamed princess, "…and it happened because we weren't careful. We should've used a condom or some birth-control pills… some kind of protection… I'm so scared…"

"I'm going to pop Link upside the head for knocking up my godsister," said Pit jokingly.

"Pit!"

"Sorry… Look, I'm sure if you just told Link the truth, he would understand."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he gets mad? What if he leaves me? What if he… damn, now I have a headache…" said the princess, putting a hand up to her forehead.

"Peach, trust me," replied the angel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Link has a good heart. I know he won't leave you over something as simple as this…"

The Mushroom native gave him a look that said, "You think my being pregnant is _simple_?"

Pit clearly got the message and corrected himself, "Okay, an expected pregnancy isn't exactly what I'd call simple… but all the same, you don't have to worry about Link leaving you. He adores you, Peach."

"You think so?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, there was that time when you--"

"Okay, never mind that right now… just go tell him."

"Thanks, Pit. I'll do it right now…" She planted a swift kiss to his cheek and ran back into the mansion.

**0-0**

Back in the dining hall, Peach looked around for Link and spotted him sitting at his usual table with Young Link as usual. She walked over to the table and was greeted by the two brothers, "Morning, Peach."

"Hey guys. Link, can I talk to you for a minute please? It's really important…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"In private," she said quickly, "I'd rather only you hear this…"

"Uh… okay, we can go out to the balcony…" replied Link, holding Peach's hand.

On their way, they ran into Ganondorf, "Aww! You two on your way to another sex-capade?"

"Go straight to hell, pig-face…" spat the Hylian, continuing past the Gerudo idiot. Man! I mean, man!

0-0

When the couple arrived at their usual spot, Link closed the door behind them and said, "Okay. What is it you want to tell me?"

Peach began, "Alright… I'm about to tell you something big… and possibly disturbing… and I hope you won't break up with me over this..." Tears began to run down her face again.

Link wiped her tears away with his thumb and said, "Of course, I won't leave you. I love you. Come on, you can tell me."

The blond princess took a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant…"

Link instantly lost it, "You bitch! How could you do that! I don't ever want to see you anymore, you tramp…"

Then Peach snapped out of it… _Oh god… I hope that doesn't happen, _she thought frantically as Link's false words repeated themselves in her mind. She felt herself sweating with fear.

Link wiped her tears away with his thumb and said, "Of course, I won't leave you. I love you. Come on, you can tell me."

Peach prayed to God that the fake vision wouldn't come true. She took a deep breathe and said, "Link… I… I'm pregnant…"

Those last two words struck the Hero of Twilight like lightning and he was utterly stunned, "Wh- What?"

"I'm pregnant with your child, Link," repeated the princess as more tears spilled from her eyes, "…and it's because we weren't careful with our love-making. We should've used protection…"

Link was still too shocked to say anything because he was still trying to comprehend what he has just heard.

"Link, I'm so sorry… I…" but then, her bottled up emotions finally reached the boiling point as she broke down crying.

The hero snapped out of his stupor and pulled his princess into a comforting hug, rubbing his arm up and down her back ease her emotions, "Shh… it's okay, calm down… I'm partially to blame, too. I should've worn a condom… don't beat yourself up over it…"

The princess's hysterical crying boiled down to soft sniffles as Link added, "You don't have to worry about your pregnancy because I want to be a father to my child…"

Peach looked up at him and smiled, "Really? You… you won't leave me?"

"Of course not. What kind of person would I be if I did something like that?" asked Link as he kissed her forehead.

"You're the best, Link…" whispered the princess as she kissed him on the lips, "Thank you…"

**0-0**

Link, Pit, and Snake had just come back from a small shopping trip. Snake wasn't too keen on going in the first place and was complaining the whole time, "I can't believe you two dragged me to a store like that… that was the most embarrassing thing for a guy like me to be seen in a store as girly as that."

Pit finally had enough and yelled, "Shut up!"

"Watch it, angel boy…" said the spy in a dangerous voice.

Link cut in, "You two need to grow up…"

Put just rolled his eyes at Snake as the spy began to smoke another cigarette.

At that moment, the threesome arrived in the dining hall where dinner was being served.

Peach was sitting with Samus and Young Link when she saw Link. She ran up to him and gave him a heartfelt hug, "Hey, where've you been? I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry I had you worried. I went out to get you a little something…" explained the hero.

"But… my birthday isn't for another eight months…" said the confused princess.

"I know; but this particular present couldn't wait…" Link then addressed everyone in the room, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone in the dining room directed their undivided attention to Link and Peach. He took her hand in his, "Peach… I love you more than words can describe. We've been best friends for a long time… You even carrying my child right now…"

All eyes had shifted to Peach.

"I just want to say that I love you, I will always love you, and I will always be there to take care of you… I will always be your friend…"

Everybody said, "Aww!"

"…and… that's why I don't want you to be my girlfriend…"

Peach had tears streaming down her face as gasps and whispers were heard around her_. I guess he changed his mind… he's going to break up with me anyway…_ she thought.

At that moment, Link lowered himself to one knee as he pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it in front of the princess. The opened box revealed a beautiful ring; a diamond heart mounted on a solid gold band. The blond princess's eyes widened at the jewelry, rendering her speechless as the occupants of the room gasped loudly.

"I want you to be my wife," he continued, "Princess Peach Toadstool, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" exclaimed the princess as Link slid the ring onto her right ring finger. He pulled her into a deep kiss as the dining hall erupted in applause and excitement.

Well, except Bowser and Ganondorf. They looked at each other and made fake gag expressions.

**0-0**

Three months later…

As Link and Young Link were eating breakfast that morning, they were beginning to wonder where Peach was.

"She might still be asleep…" explained Young Link, shoving hash browns in his mouth.

"Maybe…" mused the older Link, "…but she never sleeps past 11 am, and it's 11:45 already. If she's not up by 12, I'm going to see if she's alright…"

Link waited until 12 pm. No Peach.

He waited until 12:15. Still no Peach.

He waited until 12:30. Need I say it?

"That's it. I'm going up there. Something's wrong," he said to his little brother, walking out of the dining hall.

"I'll tag along," said the little one.

--

Upstairs at the entrance to the Mushroom Dorm, the hero knocked on the door and called out, "Peach? Are you in here? It's me, Link…" He received no answer.

He glanced at his little brother and slowly opened the door. A strong smell of blood hung in the air. That's when Link saw Peach laying in her bed under the covers. The princess was shimmering with sweat, and her hair was stuck to her face. He face was drained of color as was the rest of her body, "Peach?"

He walked up to her bed and saw a huge red spot on the sheet. "What the…" he pulled the sheet off to reveal the lower half of Peach's body and the bottom sheet drenched in blood, "Oh my god, Peach!" He held her upper body in his arms and felt her pulse; it was strong, but irregular.

"Get Doctor Mario, now!!"

Young Link dashed down the hall at his words.

Link patted Peach's face in desperation and whispered, "Peach… Peach… come on, baby, wake up. Wake up." But he received no answer because the blood loss made her lose consciousness.

"Peach… Dammit, don't do this to me. Don't leave me; you can't leave me now! Just hold on… please… hold on…" he said frantically.

Just then, Doctor Mario rushed in and said, "Link, help me get her on the stretcher."

The hero helped the doctor lay the princess on the white stretcher and carried her downstairs to the hospital wing.

**0-0**

After about 20 minutes, Dr. Mario cleaned up Peach and stabilized her on some oxygen and a bag of IV fluids.

The good doctor came back with the good news, "Peach is going to be fine. What happened today is perfectly healthy for her. It means that she's passed her first trimester beautifully and the baby's doing fine. However, this sort of bleeding only occurs in the first trimester, so it shouldn't happen again. If it does, call me immediately because that's a sign that something's going wrong."

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked the doctor. He made his way to the door.

"You can't stay?"

"No… I have to do something for Master Hand…" he said as he walked out.

Dr. Mario walked back over to Peach's bedside as the princess slowly woke up, "Hmm? What am I doing here?"

"You had a bleed from your pregnancy today, that's all. Nothing to get alarmed about," the doctor informed her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do an ultrasound to see how the baby's coming along."

"That sounds great. I'd like to see how the little's guy's doing, too."

--

After setting up the ultrasound equipment, the doctor rubbed some slick gel onto Peach's bare, slightly larger stomach. He grabbed the white hand instrument and said, "Okay this'll be a little cold, princess." He pressed the ball of the instrument to her stomach. Both looked at the monitor.

That's when Pit busted into the hospital wing, "Peach! Thank god! Link told me what happened, and I rushed down here as fast I could. I'm so glad you're okay." He sat in the chair beside her bed and gave her a hug.

"Nice of you to drop in, Pit," she said with a bit of sarcasm. "Doctor Mario's was just about to give me an ultrasound for the baby."

"I guess I came at a good time, then," replied the angel as he looked at the monitor, attentively.

"Alright, then." The doctor placed instrument back on her belly. "And we have a heartbeat," said the doctor as he moved the tool upwards. "You have a girl in there."

The princess smiled, "I've always wanted a girl…"

The Italian moved the tool to the middle of her stomach, "Uh-oh…"

"What? What is it?" asked the alarmed princess.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" questioned the angel.

"No, no… it's just… I have two heartbeats…"

Pit and Peach looked at each other, "What?"

"You have a set of twins, princess," announced Dr. Mario.

"Twins? I have two babies growing inside me?!"

CRASH!

Peach and Doctor Mario looked down to see that Pit had fallen out the chair and passed out.

"Oops… maybe that was too much for Pit to handle…" said Peach innocently.

Dr. Mario moved the white machine to the left and replied, "A boy! You're going to have a boy and a girl! Fraternal twins!"

**0-0**

Link picked up the bag off the mattress, pulled out the wrapped paper and stared at it, "A wad of paper?" he asked skeptically.

"That's exactly right…" confirmed Peach.

Link scoffed and was ready to put it back in the bag when Peach said, "You better open it up!"

So the hero opened the wad of paper, "What's this?" he asked, picking up two pairs of baby socks; one pink and one blue. However, he still wasn't getting the message, "Am I supposed to pick one?"

"No… read the card."

He picked up the card and read it out loud: "The nursery… the nursery isn't going to be big enough now. What's up with this, Peach?"

"Open up the top of that and look inside," replied the princess, trying to fight down a laugh.

Link did as he was told and stared at the two ultrasound pictures.

"Baby A is four months, three days; Baby B is four months, four days," announced the princess, the smirk on her face growing bigger on her face.

The Hylian continued to stare at the photos before it finally dawned on him. He looked at his fiancé and said, "You got to be kidding me…"

"I'm not kidding you… why would I kid you?" asked the laughing blond girl.

"This is not funny… this is not funny! Are you serious?! Twins?!"

"We sure are!"

"Baby, you're just full of surprises…" said Link as he collapsed on the bed.

Meanwhile, Peach was having the laugh of her life…

**--**

**Okay, so…**

**Peach is pregnant with twins…**

**Link and Peach are engaged…**

**And Pit fell out of a chair…**

**That was super long… Last chapter coming soon!**

**Love ya, Maximus!**


	6. And Babies Make Four

**(sniff) Well, here we are… last chapter. I just want to thank everyone that read and reviewed and I'm so happy that you all enjoyed it! (blows kisses and hands out muffins)**

**Now let's finish this!**

Chapter 6

And Babies Make Four…

Five months later…

Peach had gained an extra 40 pounds due to carrying twins. The princess had a large round belly now and the babies had developed a habit of kicking their mom's stomach every now and then. So everything was going perfectly.

Pit and Samus spent the last few months buried in self-help books such as _Babysitting for Dummies_ and _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Child Care_.

Snake basically made one thing very clear: "I don't do diapers… m'kay?"

Link on the other hand…

The poor hero was a nervous-wreck. He kept wondering if everything would go smoothly when crunch time came; he worried if he'd make a good dad; and he told Ganondorf and Bowser not to interfere unless they wanted his Ordon and Master Swords shoved somewhere unpleasant… And forget about sleep. If anything, sleep was only making matters worse. Link rarely got any shut-eye anymore; and the one time he did, he had a sickening nightmare where Peach gave birth to two babies: one that looked like Bowser, the other resembled Ganondorf. Later that day, his head was bent over the toilet for three hours…

Everyone knew that the Hero of Twilight was stressing way too much. In fact, the only time he didn't stress was when he was with Peach, Samus, Pit, or Snake. Everyone else knew to back off unless they wanted a visit from the oh-so-insane Psycho Link…

--

So during a rainy December afternoon, the parents-to-be were strolling down the hallway engaged in their normal chit-chat. Things were to turn to the arrival of the new Smasher, Sonic, when they encountered Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds…" taunted the Gerudo.

"Back off, Porkchop…" Link said dangerously.

"Yeah, I don't need you too putting stress on me while I'm carrying twins…" Suddenly, Peach felt some pressure below the belt and then some clear liquid escaped form her, "Oooh…"

"What's wrong, Peachie?" asked her fiancé, looking at her pained expression.

"I think my water just broke…"

"Oh crap… Bowser, go get Samus, Pit, and Snake. Tell them to meet me in the hospital wing, now!"

Bowser hesitated. Link wasn't too happy, "NOW YOU IMBICILE!" His eyes turned milk white. Bowser swallowed his tonsils and stomped off faster than Sonic with a sugar-high. His eyes went back blue.

"Ganondorf, I can't stand you, but just this once… help me get Peach up to the infirmary…"

"Not a chance, fairy boy…" he said defiantly.

"First off, you've got the wrong Link, you know-nothing asshole; and second, now is not the time to be bickering like this. Now can you please help me?"

"What the hell did I just say; I'm not helping you or your stupid bitch…"

That did it. Link's eyes went from calm blue to a vicious black with no mercy. His tunic turned black as did his hair. His voice got dangerously deep and ominous, "What… did you just call my wife?"

For the first time in his stupid life, Ganondorf was scared to death of Link at that moment. In fear, he spoke rapidly, "Ididn'tsayanything!"

Link's eyes turned back blue once more, "That's what I thought…. And the next time you call my wife out of her name, I'll carve your black heart out so fast, you'll still be alive long enough to watch it stop beating… You got that?"

The King of Evil nodded his head fast.

"Good… now are you going to help me or not?"

He nodded once more and helped the dark blond carry Peach up to the hospital.

--

As Dr. Mario was prepping the princess for her delivery, Samus, Pit, Bowser, and Snake arrived. Link then informed them that Peach was in labor.

Samus ran to Peach's side and began to place cold washcloths on her forehead, "Breathe, Peach… Breathe…" Meanwhile, Dr. Mario ran into the supply cabinet to gather more equipment.

The bounty hunter told the guys to go in front of Peach and see how she was doing.

The five guys did as she said and five pairs of widened eyes stared at Peach's… "assets" between her open legs.

Link, Pit, Snake, Ganondorf, and Bowser all said, "…Whoa…" The five were frozen in place as their eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"What do see?" asked Samus frantically as she wrung out the washcloth and placed it on the princess's forehead.

"………" Link sweatdropped.

"………" Pit fell over and twitched on the floor.

"………" Snake tried to divert his eyes, but failed miserably.

"………" Ganondorf jumped out the window.

"I see blond hair..." Bowser said dumbly.

Samus moaned in disgust as Peach yelled, "IF YOU FOUR DON'T STARING AT MY VA-JAY-JAY, I'LL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES, YOU'LL HAVE TOES FOR TEETH! NOW GET BACK OVER HERE BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!"

Link and Snake dashed over to Dr. Mario as Pit and Bowser went to Peach's side. Both held her hand because the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. She was in serious pain and her loud screams started to fill the room.

Just then, Link, Snake, and the doctor came back in scrubs, surgical masks, and gloves.

Doctor Mario sat in front of Peach's wide open legs and told her to breathe in and push. It took a few minutes and Peach felt as if her insides were going to explode. Samus told her to breathe as Dr. Mario said, "Alright… one more time… PUSH!"

Peach took a deep breathe, and pushed with all her might. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her as she squeezed the life out Pit and Bowser's hands. That very second, a small, shrill cry mixed with hers, and Link pulled the placenta covered newborn out of his fiancée's birth canal, "It's a girl!" he announced happily.

"Okay, Peach… one last time… PUSH!"

The princess once again gathered all her breathe and with another ear-splitting scream, a tiny cry mixed with her screaming as she breathed life into her second child.

Snake delivered the second infant and said, "A little boy…"

In all of her exhaustion, Peach smiled and collapsed into a well-deserved deep sleep.

--

An hour passed and the tired princess woke up to her closest friends, fiancé, and sworn enemy sitting around her bed.

"How'd I do?" she asked sleepily.

"You did great, sis…" said the angel, giving her a hug.

"Please… let me see my babies…" replied the princess as she sat up. Link handed over the baby girl wrapped in the pink blanket and Snake handed her the baby boy wrapped in the blue blanket. Peach held both in each arm and gazed at them with affection.

The infant girl took after Link: she had beautiful crystal blue eyes, short pointed ears, softer dark blond hair, and a slightly pointed nose. The newborn boy, however, stole Peach's features: he possessed big royal blue eyes, small round ears, sunny blond hair and a small round nose.

"Well, what about their names?" Snake asked gruffly as he pulled out a cigarette.

Pit slapped it out of his hand and glared at him, "You should know better than to do that in here," and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Filthy habit…"

"Hmm…" Peach was deep in thought, "Link, you can name our little girl, and I'll name our little boy…"

Link took the tiny maiden from her and held his daughter in his arms and cradled her. He stroked her face and the little giggled in a tiny voice, "I've already picked out your name…" He looked at Pit, "Star Pitana Masterson…"

"You named her after me?" asked the excited angel, "Thanks!"

"Pitana? That's a girl's name…" remarked Bowser.

"Because Star is a girl, stupid…" replied Snake.

"No, I meant--"

"Bowser, just shut up…" said Pit, who then glared at Snake.

Peach gazed at the infant boy in her arms and said, "I believe I've picked out the perfect name for you, too…" she stroked the baby boy's silky blond hair as he smiled at her, "Darkholm Snake Masterson… What do you think, Snake?"

Unfortunately, she never got a response. The bearded spy was on the floor (unconscious) with a sandal print on his cheek. Everyone looked at Pit curiously, who said, "What? He was about to smoke another cigarette!"

"Ouch!" yelped Link, rubbing his nose.

"What happened?"

"Star just punched me!"

**--**

**So now we know the names of the twins:**

**Star Pitana Masterson and Darkholm Snake Masterson**

**Stay close for the sequel: Link and Peach's Wedding (Twoshot)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
